


Entomophobia

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [44]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blue - Freeform, Bugs & Insects, Daughters, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Little Sisters, Married Life, Phobias, Protective Parents, Short One Shot, Sisters, Slice of Life, Spring, jump rope, original children of inuyasha and kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: More of a nightmare last night. Yet again worth sharing in fanfic form. I hope you enjoy this nightmare of mine. Plus, how protective Inuyasha of his family! BTW I'm almost finished with the series. 22 episodes left of the final act to watch, and I'll have seen everything! Enjoy the story!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inuyasha & Moroha, Inuyasha & original character, Moroha & original character
Series: one-shots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Entomophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inuyasharocks01862](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyasharocks01862/gifts), [SailorMoonFanGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonFanGirl/gifts).



> Sailormoonfangirl did the artwork.

All was calm at the moment in Kaede's settlement. Springtime had just arrived, and the small-town children were enjoying themselves playing outside in the beautiful sunshine.

At a small dwelling lived a family of four: Inuyasha, Kagome, and their two young daughters Moroha and their second-born Kiki. The two sisters were extremely close, unlike how their father wasn't close to his brother.

Kiki had been born two years after her older sister. She greatly resembled her grandmother, Izayoi. Seeing how her favorite color was blue, she wore blue robes and wore her long shiny jet-black hair in a low ponytail tied with a blue ribbon.

Right now, the girls were having breakfast happily giggling about a secret between the two. Their breakfast was then interrupted by their parents. Their mother informed them she had to journey today to visit Jinengi to get some medical herbs. Their father informed them he had to go with 'Uncle' Miroku to a nearby village to help with a demon problem. So for today, Kaede was their babysitter.

They promised their parents they be well-behaved while they're gone. That there wasn't anything to worry about. How wrong they were, as you should never tempt fate. The sisters went outside to play. Even though it been years since their mother had come to live in the Feudal Era, some of the gifts she'd brought beforehand remained. One happened to be a jump rope.

They'd Miroku, and Sango's twins twirl the rope while the sister jumped together. Singing some songs the sister's mother had taught them. All was going well until there was a scream by one of the villagers.

The little girls dropped the rope to see what the commotion was about, and it was Kiki who screamed the loudest. A horde of vile-looking insect demons was heading to the village! Kiki suffered from entomophobia or fear of bugs. The only bug she tolerated was Myoga since he was a family friend. But seeing thousands of insects heading their way, she lost her head to her fear.

Luckily her sister didn't panic and grabbed her hand. Then dragged her back to their home. The whole way, Kiki was screaming for her daddy to come back and get rid of the terrible bugs. Once inside their hut Kiki immediately ran to hide on the covers. Whimpering loudly and crying, "Please, Daddy, save us! Please, Daddy, save us!"

"It's going to be alright, little sister. I won't let the bugs harm you. I promise." Moroha promised her little sister. Taking a fighting stance in the case, she did have to protect her little sister. Luckily for them, they heard their father yelled, "WIND SCAR!" and once the energy died down, the two sisters came out. They saw their daddy with their uncle.

Apparently, the demons they'd been seeking were this horde of insects. After they made sure everyone was okay and no lasting damage, Inuyasha took care of his daughters until his wife got home. Just another day in the Feudal Era!


End file.
